Dora Sigerson Shorter
Dora Sigerson Shorter (1866-1918) was an Irish poet. Life Shorter was born Dora Sigerson in Dublin, the daughter of George Sigerson, a surgeon and writer, and Hester (Varian) also a writer. She was a major figure of the Irish Literary Revival, publishing many collections of poetry from 1893. Her friends included Katharine Tynan, Rose Kavanagh, and Alice Furlong, writers and poets. In 1895 she married Clement King Shorter, an English journalist and literary critic. They lived together in London, until her death. She wrote the poem "Sixteen Dead Men" to commemorate the executed leaders of the 1916 Easter Rising in Dublin, and also designed the 1916 memorial in Glasnevin cemetery.Dora Sigerson Shorter, Dublin City Council. Web, Mar. 18, 2017. Recognition Her poem "Ireland" was included in the Oxford Book of English Verse, 1250-1900."Ireland," Oxford Book of English Verse, 1250-1900 (edited by Arthur Quiller-Couch), Oxford, UK: Clarendon, 1919. Bartleby.com, Web, May 6, 2012. Publications Poetry * Verses. London: Elliot Stock, 1893. * The Fairy Changeling, and other poems. London & New York: John Lane, 1897. * Ballads and Poems. London: J. Bowden, 1899. * My Lady's Slipper and other verses. New York: Dodd, Mead, 1899. * The Woman who Went to Hell, and other ballads and lyrics. London: De La More Press, 1902? * As the Sparks Fly Upwards: Poems and ballads. London: A. Moring, De La More Press, 1903. * The Story and Song of Black Roderick. London: A. Moring 1906. * Collected Poems. London: Hodder and Stoughton; New York: Harper, 1907. * The Troubadour, and other poems. London: Hodder & Stoughton, 1910. * Madge Linsey, and other poems. Dublin & London: Maunsel, 1913. * Love of Ireland: Poems and ballads. Dublin & London: Maunsel, 1916. * Kittie's Toys. Dublin: Gaelic Press, 1917. * The Sad Years. New York: George H. Doran, 1918. * A Legend of Glendalough, and other ballads. Dublin & London: Maunsel, 1919. * Sixteen Dead Men, and other poems of Easter week. New York: Mitchell Kennerley, 1919. * A Dull Day in London. London: Eveleigh Nash, 1920. * New Poems. Dublin: Maunsel, 1921. *''The Tricolour: Poems of the Irish revolution. Dublin: Maunsel & Roberts, 1922. * ''Dora Sigerson Shorter. London: Ernest Benn, 1932. Novels * The Country-house Party. London: Hodder & Stoughton, 1905. * Through Wintry Terrors. London, New York: Cassell, 1907. Short fiction * The Father-Confessor: Stories of death and danger. London & New York: Ward, Lock, 1900. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy Worldcat.Search results = au:Dora Sigerson, WorldCat, Web, July 28, 2012. See also *List of Irish poets References External links ;Poems *"Ireland". *"I Am the World" *"The Spinning Wheel" *"All Soul's Night" in A Victorian Anthology, 1837-1895 *"A Bird from the West," Poem of the Week at The Guardian *Shorter in A Book of Women's Verse: "Sixteen Dead Men," "Ireland" *Dora Sigerson Shorter at Public Domain Poetry (52 poems) * Dora Sigerson Shorter at PoemHunter (288 poems) *Dora Sigerson Shorter at AllPoetry (290 poems) ;Prose *"All Soul's Eve" (story) ;Books * *Dora Sigerson Shorter at Internet Speculative Fiction Database ;Audio / video * "The Fetch" from LibriVox *Dora Sigerson Shorter at YouTube ;About *Dora Sigerson Shorter in the Oxford Companion to Irish Literature *Dora Sigerson Dora Sigerson Shorter, Poet & Sculptor, 1866-1918 at Over thy Dead Body weblog. *Dora Sigerson Shorter at Ricorso Category:1866 births Category:1918 deaths Category:Irish poets Category:People from County Dublin Category:Women poets Category:Irish women writers Category:Irish women poets Category:19th-century poets Category:19th-century women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets